Me Own a farm!
by Afina-Chan
Summary: Abby Akari bought a farm for her best friend Adrianna Mastern. To bad Adrianna is stubborn. Read about these girls as they figure out the rural life style. And find a little love along the way
1. Chapter 1

Athena: last I checked this is NOT lemon

Afina: I know I know but i need some time to prepare for that.

Akuna: You already have the most perverted brain in America what more do you want

Afina: eh Anyway me and Athena have been really enjoying harvest moon so I decided to do a story about it with us in it

Akuna: hey wait I'm I in it?

Athena: no libras allowed

Afina : AQUARIUS FTW

* Afina and Athena hive five *.

Akuna: I need better friends

Afina and Athena: NOT GONNA HAPPEN

"Fun she says, the time of life she she says". Just a warm summer day. Birds are singing, children are laughing, Adrianna Mastern is dyeing inside. " Hurry up Abby how long should it take to do you damn makeup?!" Adrianna growled. She didn't wear makeup like her best freind Abby Akari. All she need was some ripped jeans a dark hoodie which that she was wearing right now. She had her black hair with a dark blue and green streaks in a high also put a little eyeliner to make her look tough. Even though everyone who was anyone knew her prison was the only one to talk to her and not be afraid at first. Cuz the truth is Adrianna can be the sweetest thing when she knows you well. If she doesn't know you then your mostly likely her prey. Somehow Abby broke her with her annoying perky, happy here Adrianna was waiting for the girl who sold their house that they shared bought farms. That's right. Farms

Adrianna was about to scream again, but Abby finally came down. Adrianna gave a grunt of approval and went to grab her keys. Abby had a pink top and short yellow pants. She had bright gold hair with light blue streaks to match her best friends blue ones. Abby was the cutest and smartest girl she is the top of the honor roll she is still a clumsy airhead. A whole bunch a people surround her at school to hang with them or hEli them with homework or even just to get some advice about dating

The thing Adrianna didn't get at all was that she denied all of the " friend requests "

Abby went for the rebel instead. Adrianna would say was pissed and that she is so stupid, but instead she couldn't be happier. Adrianna searched around for keys keys to her motorbike. " What are you looking for Adri?" Abby said confused. Adrianna grunted. Che can be so stupid and so damn cute at the same time. " My keys to my hot ride, have you seen them blondie?" Adrianna didn't know we're to search. The moving van took all the stuff in the house. " Hmm I think I saw it when I went to the DMV to sell that old thing"

Adrianna felt her heart sank. She turned around to face Abby. Her face was cold and one of her eyes turned red ( She had diffrent coloured eyes don't ask e-e ) " YOU DID WHAT?!" Abby laughed. " You heard me you dumbass I sold it and payed the new house with the money" Abby walked out the front door.

Adrianna was frozen solid. _She sold my hot ride... For a damn farm. She didn't even bother to tell me. She ju-... Adrianna clenched her fists... SHE DID THE SAME FUCKING THING SHE ALWAYS DOES. Adrianna ran outside. Adrianna when she mad could mean the end of the worl_d. She found her friend and wanted to cuss her head off. She wanted to cuss, she wanted to punch, she wanted to scream her head off until the neighbors got worried. She was about to do all that stuff until her jaw dropped. She was faced to face with a black horse.**  
**

" Cute isn't she? I got one for me to. There are going to be no cars where we're going" Adrianna snapped back into focuse and finally screamed. Abby was not startled. Nothing Adrianna did startle her. Shes seen her kill. She's seen her cry. She's seen her almost die. Abby has saw it all. Nothing can compare what these two went though

" YOU RETARD WHY DID YOU SELL MY BIKE?! ZEKE GAVE ME THAT YOU BASTARD" Abby smiled and nodded. Adrianna head raced " Whats with that cheeky grin eh?" Abby smiled even more now. Abby cleared her throat. " You and Zeke broke up so I wanted you to move on"Adriannas heart sank again. She realized Abby just her to move on with her life. Abby just wanted her to be happy. The blonde got on her white horse and looked down at Adrianna. " Come on you dumb butthole I whanna leave "

Adrianna sighed. There is no going back. This is just the beginning of a new


	2. Chapter 2

Athena: New chapter!

Afina: Mhm I have to do this on my iPad then edit on my computer

Akuna : So... Did Athena really sell your bike

Afina: of course not Baka its just a story right Athena?

Athena: Uh.. Heh uh ya uh right a story that's it

Akuna: what's with the suttering

Athena: Wh-What suttering?

Afina: Athena... You better pray to the gods that you make it out of here alive

Athena: I already said my prayers this morning!

* Afina chases Athena out the room*

Akuna: there is something wrong with them. Ahem well anyway we don't own harvest moon!

Day 1

So here these two girls are. Riding horses through the woods terribly lost. " Abby do you know were the hell we are" Adrianna looked down at her map but apperantly the town wasn't on there. " Earth if I remember correctly " Abby replied, petting her horse. Adrianna hung her head down. After a few more hours of riding the girl finally hop off a take a break. Abby fed the horses some food and they rode away without them

Adrianna looked she saw was a mini flower patch and a spot for fishing. She also saw what seemed like a mini hill leading somewhere else " Do you think our house is somewhere around here?" Abby looked around but no houses or people in sight. The two girls turned around to look in the other direction. " How should I know I don't have my glasses and I refuse to wear contacts" Adrianna said smugly. Abby rolled her green, hazel eyes. Even though Adrianna was most likely the one to end your life she still was a huge nerd on the inside.

THUD

The two girls froze in place. To scared to move. They turned around to see a man had collapsed in front of them. Abby almost shrieked with fear and Adrianna was just confused as hell. " GIRLS! Don't just stand there help that man!" a voice yelled at them. This time Abby did scream since a random voice just sprung out of no where. " Get him some water!" Adrianna was just dumbfouneded that the voice would thing they were smart enough go bring water on a boling hot day. Adrianna only had one option. She picked up the man and threw him into the lake " Wow " Abby wasn't surprised. The man climbed out of the pond Pissed than ever. Or so they assumed.

The man had a cowboy hat get up with a long wierd ass beard. " Why would you do that?!" the man had fire in his eyes. " cuz the cops werent here " Abby sweatdroppped at her freinds rudeness. Abby helped dry of the man who's name was apperantly Dunhilll. " Well I think I know Echo village quite well" Abby face lit up. " REALLY?!" Dunhilll nodded " know it... I own it!" Adrianna wanted to drop dead. She just threw her mayor into the lake. Well she threw her principal into the river once so this shouldn't be much to her. Adrianna looked at Abby with the oh-fuck-oh-crap-im-so-fucked! Face. Dunhilll looked at the girls and smiled. Abby introduced her and Adrianna. " ah well I think dangerous pyscho fits you better Adrianna" Adrianna was ready to rip somebody head off " Okay so I suppose you wouldn't mind me calling old man pervet would you?" Abby couldn't help but giggle a little. Adrianna gave a cocky smile and walked to the village. Dunhilll looked back at Abby " Heh gotta love dangerous pyscho"

Dunhill walked the girls to the village. Then they saw two women, a man, and a little chubby boy. "Do you really have to leave Hossan?" the man shook his head sadly. " im afraid so Emma, things just aren't what they used to be" The boy looked really upset to. " But hey if I get rich in the city I promise to come " The lady smiled. " oh please do, let me and Emma walk you off" The pair of four walked away with a lage cart.

Adrianna and Abby looked at Dunhill confused. " Oh eh... Well my secrets out. This place isn't what it used to be. People keep moving and leaving left and right. And it just breaks my heart to see people go" Dunhill mumbled out that last part. Adrianna stepped on Abby foot hard. Abby turned her head to look at her raven haired friend. ( Ok confusing mind link starts here just so you know (( )) is Abby's link to Adrianna and this ((( ))) is Adrianna mind link to Abby.. Back to the story!) (( Why the hell did you do that?! )) Adrianna gave her freind cold eyes then looked around at the town ((( you bought a farm in a town... But you didn't mention there was no one in the town?! ))) Abby looked at Dunhill who was to busy being a crybaby about the town to notice what were doing (( look I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you here. I just wanted us to spend some time like we used to. Your busy hanging out with Jason at the skate parks to even notice me)) Those words made Adrianna heart drop.

Adrianna ended the mind link and returned to Dunhill. " let get this over with I guess " Adrianna mumbled. Dunhill explained items, stamina, buildings, we're building we're located, and Adrianna and Abby met Emma and Hana ( ok look at this point I'm not going to describe what the people look like. Go on harvest moon new beginning guide. Cause you should know I'm to lazy to care e-e ) Adrianna made nicknames for Emma and Hana to. Emma was slut 1# and Hana was old lady pervert. After a long day Dunhill finally lead the girls to there house. It was a big one but not has big as Adrianna imagined.

The two girls walk inside to their new home. When they step inside Abby quickly put a bag on the table. Adrianna was confused on how she manged to hide that the way here but her and Abby were Aquarius so it didn't matter so much. Abby pulled to plaid shirts, two overalls, and two cow hats. Abby looked up smiling. Adriana backed away knowing what to come. Abby pulled her down and forced the clothes on. Adrianna got back up and look in a mirror Abby also brought. Abby stood right next to her. They looked like twins except for the hair and eyes of course

" this is our new outfits! " Adrianna looked down and sweat dropped " uh is there anything else that doesn't make me look like a retard? " Abby shook her head. Adrianna sighed at her freinds idiocy. Adrianna soon felt a wave on sleepiness drown her. Adrianna looked and the bed in front of her and died a little. She realized... THEY ONLY HAVE ONE DAMN BED


End file.
